


Blood & Silver

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Mating Bites, Vampire!Vaako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako’s vampire nature had never been a problem with the Necros before.  Admittedly, it was because few knew the truth.  Then the last person in the ‘verse he would want to learn his secret discovers it.  Rather than being disgusted, Riddick looks... intrigued?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood & Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Filling my own prompt for the Small Fandoms Fest.  Also for the “50 Ways to Kill Dame Vaako” Collection by myself and Hellbells.

The fight on Crematoria was a good one.  Riddick was cutting down Necros left and right.  He pulled one up just as a pulse rifle blast reached them.  Thankfully it hit the Necro and not him, but it sent him flying all the same.  He bounced off a rock formation and tumbled back behind it, away from the ongoing fight.

Grunting, Riddick rolled to his stomach, bracing his arms so he could pick himself back up.  He froze however as he took in the sight before him.  One of the prisoners that had followed him was lying on the ground, a Necro hovering above him.  But it wasn’t just any Necro. It was Vaako.  And he was holding onto the other man’s neck, with his teeth.

Hopping into a crouch, Riddick was debating on what he should do when it seemed Vaako sensed his presence.  The Necro released the convict’s neck, blood trickling down his chin, accenting a pair of elongated canines.  Eyes bled red a moment before fading into their normal dark green.

Vaako found himself taken by surprise and for once he felt a hint of panic leech into him.  His true nature hadn’t ever been a real issue among the Necros- admittedly because few knew about it.  Having someone catch him in the act of feeding had him reeling.  But Riddick being the one, well, he was about the last person in this ‘verse Vaako wanted to know his secret.

 _Except_ …  Vaako’s fangs retracted as he stood, eyes never leaving Riddick.  The man didn’t look horrified or disgusted.  If anything he looked _intrigued_.  How was that even possible?

The sun started peeking above the horizon, flooding the area in a blinding light.  Vaako hissed, holding his arm up to shield his eyes. Soon the temperature would be rising to a point they’d burn alive.  It was time to leave.

It may have only been a second but his diverted attention had been enough that Riddick had vanished.  Vaako looked towards the hanger and spotted him and a female ducking inside.  “Riddick…”  The name fell from his lips in a mix of curiosity and wonder.

“Commander!” one of his men called.  Vaako pulled himself away from the sight, jogging towards their ship.

As the Necromonger vessel escaped the oncoming wall of flame he saw that no other craft followed.  Whether that meant it had burned up or they simply were taking shelter in the hanger until the next clear time to leave, he couldn’t be sure.  Either way, Vaako figured he’d never see Riddick again.

* * *

In his long, unnatural lifespan, Vaako couldn’t recall ever being so glad to be wrong.  When he saw Riddick slinking into the Quasi Dead’s chamber he didn’t say a word.  Likewise when he saw the young female that had been on Crematoria as well, attempting to hide her face in the robes of an initiate, all he did was smirk.  It would be interesting to see what happened, and thus Vaako simply allowed things to play out.

He was impressed by the Furyan, by the way he moved.  Vaako knew no one outside himself that could hope to best Zhylaw.  The only reason he hadn’t tried for it was that despite being a vampire he had no real desire for power.  He had stayed with the Necromongers because it offered a steady supply of blood- for both spilling and drinking- no more, no less.

But here was this Furyan, holding his own against a creature half-dead- in a different way than Vaako himself was.  The Lord Marshal thought he could break Riddick, however Vaako knew better.  And he also knew it wasn’t just Riddick their leader was fighting.

Sure enough the woman made her presence known, striking the Marshal in the back.  Without thinking about it, Vaako lept down from the balcony he’d been observing from, snatching the woman from midair as she was sent flying.  Another moment later and she would have impacted one of the spiked columns- surely a gruesome end.

Her eyes were wide, looking up at him as he set her back on her own two feet.  “How did you-?”

“Wait here,” was all Vaako said, grabbing an axe from a nearby soldier.

It was the last thing the Lord Marshal expected, that Vaako would hold a weapon to his throat.  Of course the vampire anticipated Zhylaw dashing away, having given the Necro only one option of escape- right into Riddick’s waiting arms.  The blade sang through the air, the impact of the direct hit into Zhylaw’s skull ringing in the din of the Necropolis.

It seemed a long time before the Furyan removed the knife, the Lord Marshal’s body clattering to the ground.  Silver eyes looked up at him, a smirk ticking at the corner of Vaako’s lips unbidden.

He walked slowly up to Riddick then, knowing the eyes of the armada were on him.  Without preamble, Vaako simply took a knee at his feet, everyone else quickly following suit.

After the initial shock, he heard the breeder murmur, “You keep what you kill.”

“Obedience without question,” Vaako spoke, voice rich and dark as it carried over Necropolis, “Loyalty to Underverse come.”

The eyes that looked up at him were a beautiful green, swirling with gold and Riddick felt every instinct inside him scream _want_.  He could see the same feral spark in Vaako’s steady gaze.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Riddick to figure out how things worked around the armada.  He’d killed a half dozen assassins in the first week and twice that many of the Elite who were proving abject to his rule.  Vaako had just been staying out of the way, watching in amusement from the shadows.  However it seemed Riddick wasn’t satisfied with him remaining on the sidelines.

“I hear this belongs to you,” the new Lord Marshal graveled when Vaako entered Necropolis.  The Furyan’s companion, Kyra, had hold of Dame Vaako, wrenching her arms painfully behind her as she was made to kneel on the floor.

“She does,” Vaako answered evenly, standing at the base of the steps, holding his hands behind his back.

The woman was a viper among snakes, as devious as she was beautiful.  He had no feelings for her beyond a lust for sex and blood, something she had provided willingly for years.  But if Riddick was going to do what he was implying, he wouldn’t hear any complaints from Vaako.

“Kyra,” the Furyan ordered, the woman grabbing hold of Dame’s hair and yanked hard.  Dame cried out from the painful angle her neck was forced into, left exposed.  Vaako couldn’t help but lick his lips, the curve of her neck tantalizing.

He watched as Riddick stalked down the stairs, pulling the infamous blade he had won on Helion- the same one he’d killed the late Lord Marshal with.  Riddick brought the edge up to Dame’s throat, cutting off her protest as it sliced easily through skin.  As she choked on her own blood, Vaako’s fangs lowered, his eyes doing nothing to hide his desire.

Then Riddick was standing in front of him, his tongue lapping the blood off the blade.  “Guess that means yer mine now.”

Vaako’s answer was to kiss him, tongue chasing the taste of blood into Riddick’s mouth.  The Furyan opened to him, his own tongue feeling Vaako’s fangs.  “ _Mine,”_ Vaako growled in turn as he pulled away, fingers digging into Riddick’s bicep.

The Furyan didn’t argue the claim, instead looking back to where Kyra stood, waiting obediently.  Riddick nodded to the corpse at her feet.  “Take care of that for me, would you?”

She smirked, her only reply being, “Have fun.”

 _Cheeky little thing,_ Vaako mused, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

He had come to like the young woman that shadowed Riddick as much as he did.  She held promise to be a great warrior with further training.  And she was not afraid to speak her mind.  Ever.

Vaako had other things he was focused on at the moment though, like following Riddick to his private quarters.

The lights were dimmed to the barest glow, even lower than the rest of the Basilica ship.  It was no surprise given the man’s curious eyes.  Vaako had learned they were light sensitive from Kyra.  Clearly she had trusted him enough- and Riddick as well- to disclose such information.  In truth it had come about merely from Vaako’s own curiosity as to why Riddick would hide such beautiful eyes.

Now there they were, staring at him through the darkness.  Riddick was wild and powerful, the perfect mate to someone like Vaako.  No doubt the Furyan was thinking the same.

Their movements were fast and violent, armor clanging to the ground and fabric ripping.  Before Vaako realized it, he had Riddick pinned to the lavish bed, teeth working the skin of his neck.  He reeled back then, looking down at the Furyan as he straddled his hips.  He may not have broken skin, but Vaako was amazed at himself as he typically had better control than that.

“What the hell are you stopping for?” Riddick demanded, eyes narrowed up at him.  “Bite me already.”

A groan dropped from Vaako’s lips before he could stop it.  It didn’t help his resolve when Riddick tilted his chin just a little more, neck offered up to him.  His grin revealed his elongated canines, finding Riddick’s answering smile to be equally as feral.

Fangs sank into skin as Vaako claimed his true mate.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
